<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trial by Mara_Jade101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214556">The Trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101'>Mara_Jade101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Studies (Currently On Hiatus) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A to Z Mysteries, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trauma, Will update tags as story goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But we didn't do it!!!" Dink yelled, his hands shaking as he pressed them together. "Please, you have to believe us!!!"</p><p>Now 16, Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose have finally fully recovered from the "Afton Incident" as the news is calling it, and are looking forward to a year of normalcy and the average mystery-solving along the way. </p><p>Everything changes when they're blamed for a set of robberies that they KNOW they didn't commit. Now they just have to prove it in a court of law, and the only unbiased person who is capable of helping them is a man named Phoenix Wright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, KC Thornton/Marshall Li (mentioned), Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Studies (Currently On Hiatus) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Susie Duncan asked the lump of multi-colored blankets curled up on the bed.</p><p>The blankets sighed. Then slowly, a pale-skinned hand reached out from underneath them and pulled them off, revealing a blond-haired blue-eyed teen lying underneath. </p><p>16-year-old Dink Duncan took a deep breath and sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." He quoted, then fully shoved the blankets off and sat up straight. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the teen slowly got up to his feet and stood facing his mother.</p><p>Susie held out her hands and Dink took them. Taking a deep breath, he added "Mom. Let go."</p><p>She frowned, but did as he asked. The teen slowly took a step toward her, then another step, until he had her back pressed against the wall as he slowly walked toward her. He got to where they had about a tile between them and smiled. "See? I told you I could do it."</p><p>He stared down at the floor, then back at the hospital bed he had been sleeping on.</p><p>"I told you I could walk again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1- Dink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose have a bit of fun being soulmates, then talk about what happened last summer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[3 months later...]</strong>
</p>
<p>He wasn't surprised to see the marks move. His soulmarks, or at least the names on his neck, glowed orange and green as he concentrated on the sink before him. Slowly, his other marks began to show up, small waves of blue energy cascading down his arms. Words written in orange and green ink slowly appeared along his spine as same-colored lines appeared on his chest and arms. Blue energy slowly gathered in his hands and he inhaled softly as the water appeared inches from his palms. He slowly flexed his fingers individually, mentally pulling and pushing the water to form whatever his mind desired. He settled for a simple rose and clenched his fist, turning the rose to solid ice and letting it fall to the bathroom counter where it landed on the hand towel.</p>
<p>Dink let out a soft sigh as he reached out to Josh and Ruth Rose. Even though the three were soul-bound in multiple ways, further cementing their relationship in ways that not even their own doctors could understand, they still were their own individual people and respected each other's personal space.</p>
<p>At least, what space they didn't already share.</p>
<p>Josh chuckled as Dink copied the rose using the water particles in the air and placed it next to Josh's computer, where the teen was looking up more information on Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, or PTSD as the doctors called it. Apparently they would suffer from this for the rest of their life, so they might as well go ahead and deal with the hard parts. That was what the therapy had been for, even though they didn't need it now, they were told to contact their therapist if they had any trouble.</p>
<p><em>/Hey, Dink. You okay?/</em> Josh thought at his boyfriend and soulmate.</p>
<p>Dink smiled at the connection and gently curled a mental finger in Josh's hair. <em>/Yeah. Just bored. Even though we just separated...</em><em>/</em> he planted a mental kiss against Josh's forehead. <em>/I want to see you again./</em></p>
<p>Josh hummed his acknowledgement and pulled away from the keyboard, letting Dink push the water vapor together to materialize in Josh's room. </p>
<p>Josh raised an eyebrow. <em>/You've gotten better./</em></p>
<p><em>/Yeah, well, I've had time to practice./</em> He thought breathlessly and walked to his boyfriend's side, pressing him back into his seat and kissing his lips wantingly.</p>
<p>Josh shuddered in longing as his eyes drifted shut. <em>/You wanna practice anything else?/</em> He whispered.</p>
<p>Dink chuckled against his mouth. "No." He mumbled, stealing Josh's attention by sitting on his lap and letting his soulmate press his hands against his neck.</p>
<p>The two finally broke apart, gasping for air, and Josh gasped "Wow."</p>
<p>Dink nodded. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Ruth Rose suddenly cleared her throat as she materialized in the room. <em>/You boys having fun without me?/</em> she teased.</p>
<p><em>/Never./</em> the boys promised and she giggled as she sat down on Josh's lap, letting Dink sit on hers and holding him against her shoulder.</p>
<p>She sighed and said aloud "So this is our new normal again, huh?"</p>
<p>Josh hummed something. "Yeah. It is."</p>
<p>The three sat in silence before Dink said "He's not coming back."</p>
<p>Josh let out a sound of dark amusement. "No. William Afton is on death row for the bullshit he pulled. He won't hurt us again."</p>
<p>Ruth Rose sighed again. "Yeah."</p>
<p>They sat in silence again before Dink said "I hate the fact that we're going through this again."</p>
<p>Ruth Rose let him pull away from her and rest his head on Josh's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I mean, we got out. We're okay. He's gone. He's not going to hurt us anymore. We've been thinking that for the past few months, and even back then, we still had some sanity left." He continued, feeling his soulmates' arms around him, comforting him while Dink rambled about their latest near-death experience. While they have nearly died before, (the car crash they were involved in just after solving their first case, the "Deadly Dungeon" case where they nearly drowned, the "Panda Puzzle" case where they nearly suffocated, the "Quicksand Question" case where they nearly drowned again, the "White House Whiteout" case where they and the president's step-daughter [now known as Josh's half-sister] and her best friend nearly froze to death- {he felt like Steven Universe saying "But that's just the early stuff!!!"} the list went on and on.) it had never gotten to the point where they were traumatized because of it. They just quickly got over it and kept on going. But that was when they were kids.</p>
<p>They were 16 now. 16 years old and have had to face more dangers and deaths than probably anyone else. Sure, 16-year-old KC Thornton was the President's step-daughter. 17-year-old Encyclopedia Brown was the son of a police chief in Idaville, Idaho. They had excuses to get in trouble!</p>
<p>Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose didn't. </p>
<p>And now, here they were, all three of them curled up together in a chair meant for just one person. Silently dealing with their own pain and suffering from a childhood that had quickly been taken from them by a madman named William Afton.</p>
<p>Dink slowly uncurled himself from his soulmates and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the depressive thoughts."</p>
<p>Ruth Rose smiled just as equally. "It's fine, Dink. We're used to it."</p>
<p><em>/We're used to everything nowadays.../</em> She thought and pulled away from Josh.</p>
<p>Josh smiled at his soulmates. "See you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely." They promised. "Good night, Josh."</p>
<p>"Good night, guys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I hope you guys can see how badly the "Afton Incident" (What the FNAF series is referred to as in the fanfics) affected these three kids.</p>
<p>It's going to play a part in this series. Not a huge, Hey-this-is-more-important-than-everything-else-part, but a big, hey-this-is-worth-noting-part.</p>
<p>Honestly, almost everything I'm writing falls into both categories, so do with that what you will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Josh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio learn about their newest case.</p><p>Too bad they're the main suspects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh slowly rolled out of bed with a groan and caught himself on the floor before he heard the sound of voices coming up the stairs.</p><p>"Brian, can you go get your brother up, please?" He heard his mom ask.</p><p>Josh groaned again and forced himself to his feet. Walking to his closet, he took off his pajamas, slid on a simple green t-shirt with blue shorts, grabbed his socks and backpack, and opened the door just as Brian arrived.</p><p>"Hey!" His younger brother said, giving him a grin before Josh smiled softly.</p><p>"Hey, Brian. What's up?"</p><p>"It's 8:00 in the morning and Mom wanted me to get you up." He answered as they walked down the hallway.</p><p>Josh tsked. "It's July, Bri. I can sleep in."</p><p>"Not today, you're not!" His mother called from the kitchen. "Now sit down, Joshua. We need to talk."</p><p>Josh blinked, then grew worried. His parents never said his first name unless he was in trouble. And last he checked, he didn't do anything wrong. So he decided for the safest option. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>His mother sighed and set down a plate of pancakes before joining her family at the table. "Officer Fallon called us a few minutes ago. He wanted us to meet him at the police station. Apparently, he's got a case."</p><p>"That doesn't sound too bad." Bradley said through a mouthful of pancake. </p><p>"Chew with your mouth closed, son." His dad reprimanded. "It actually is bad, son."</p><p>Josh gulped down the last of his pancake and asked "What happened?"</p><p>XXX</p><p>"There have been a large number of robberies going on in Hartford over the past year." Officer Fallon said as he leaned forward onto his desk. "While Hartford's police weren't able to catch anyone, they did create a list of suspects." He added as he pulled out a file folder and started flipping through it.</p><p>"So where do we come in?" Dink asked. "We help track down the suspects?"</p><p>"No." Officer Fallon said wearily. "You three are the main suspects."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3- Ruth Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio learn more about the case, and Cassidy calls in an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruth Rose stared at him in shock before saying "Officer Fallon, if this is a joke, it's not funny."</p><p>The Green Lawn police chief sighed and shook his head. "That's what I thought too, until Hartford's police chief told me to stay off the case and keep you kids out of it."</p><p>"So just us three?" Josh asked lightly, though his hands started to glow a light orange. Dink placed his blue-glowing hands on his and steam started to rise from the boys' clasped hands.</p><p>"No." Officer Fallon said sternly. "He meant all of you kids. The quartet, KC, and Marshall can not intervene in this, and neither can Green Lawn's police department."</p><p>"WHY?!?" Lucy burst out. "THEY HAVEN'T EVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!!"</p><p>"It's because they think we might be biased, Lucy." Mr. Duncan said softly, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We might not make things fair for anyone."</p><p>"This isn't fair already, Dad!" Dink snapped before wincing. "Sorry... I meant-"</p><p>"I know what you meant, son." His father answered. "Thank you, David. For everything."</p><p>Officer Fallon nodded and smiled softly. "It's part of the job, Fritz. And hey, you three?" The trio turned at the door to look back at him. "You'll get through this. You will be proven right."</p><p>The three suddenly had lumps in their throats and nodded before leaving the office and the police station. They got in their parents' cars before Ruth Rose heard Mrs. Pinto say "Hey, Susie? Charlie? Can you come here please?"</p><p>Her mom looked confused, but nodded. She and her dad got out of the car and walked over to Mrs. Pinto, who started talking to the other five adults in low voices. Nate glanced at her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Hey Sis?" He said finally.</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked, her mind dipping in and out of her soulmates' confused thoughts.</p><p>"We are going to get through this, right?" Nate asked.</p><p>Ruth Rose let out a sigh and started running her hands through her brother's hair as she thought for a few minutes. "We better." She said finally, and Nate nodded.</p><p>Mrs. Pinto walked over to the Hathaways' car and tapped the window glass. Ruth Rose rolled it down and she smiled. "Hey, Ruth Rose? Your parents and I have talked about this... and we're calling a unbiased lawyer just in case."</p><p>Dink frowned. <em>/Who are we calling?/</em> He thought.</p><p>Ruth Rose relayed the message and Mrs. Pinto smiled. "Just a very old friend of mine."</p><p>"Her name is Maya Fey."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens!</p><p>Continues*</p><p>Whatever it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4- Pearl Fey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maya receives a call from Cassidy that Mia is determined to solve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, Maya, Phoenix, Mia, and Pearl will sound a bit OOC, but that's only because this is my first fanfiction writing anything with them.</p><p>In this version of events, Mia still died, but everyone can see her spirit as a flickering holographic form.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Mr. Wright?" Pearl Fey called up from her desk. "There's a phone for you."</p><p>"For the last time, Pearl, call me Phoenix." Phoenix Wright said as he walked down the stairs. "And it's not for me. That's Maya's desk."</p><p>Pearl nodded as her cousin picked up the phone. "Wright Anything Agency. This is Maya Fey, how may we help you?"</p><p>She suddenly gasped. "CASSIDY?!? Oh my goodness, it's been so long...!" Her face grew pale. "What happened?"</p><p>Mia appeared next to her sister and listened in. Maya suddenly said with a grave voice "We'll be there in a few days." She hung up and turned to Pearl and Phoenix. "You remember Cassidy Smith, right?" She asked.</p><p>"Wasn't she one of those six kids who were kidnapped at a birthday party back in 1985?" Pearl asked. "And isn't she the girl you befriended after transferring to that American school?"</p><p>Maya nodded. "The very same. She's married and has three kids now, but she just learned that her oldest son and his partners were framed for a crime."</p><p>"So what does this have to do with us?" Pearl asked again. Phoenix was clearly thinking about something and spoke up. "She thinks they were framed, while the people who witnessed the crime blamed the three kids."</p><p>Maya nodded. "Yes. But here's the thing: her town's police chief, the three kids, and their younger siblings are not allowed to intervene in the case."</p><p>"Because of the fear of bias." Phoenix concluded and shook his head. "Whoever actually committed the crime must really hate these kids..."</p><p>Maya shrugged and finished writing down her notes. "So, do we start packing, boss?"</p><p>Mia let out a sigh. "Phoenix, you need to be careful and watch what you say around these kids. They're..." She hesitated before saying "they're still recovering from their last mystery."</p><p>"Wait. Are we talking about Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway?" Pearl asked, shocked. "THEY'RE THE ONES WE HAVE TO DEFEND?!?"</p><p>Maya nodded and Phoenix sighed. "Best we start packing then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5- Phoenix Wright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio meet their new lawyer.</p><p>Why is his partner kinda see-through, though?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right here." Phoenix Wright said to the taxi driver as they pulled up next to a house with a treehouse in the front yard and a mid-sized barn in the side yard.</p><p>The driver, a Ms. Maureen Higgins, nodded and turned to look at him. "That'll be $23.54, sir."</p><p>"One moment, please." He said, digging in his pocket for his wallet before pulling out the required money and handing it to her.</p><p>"Thank you." She said finally before turning back to the front. She suddenly turned back to Phoenix and asked "You're here for the A to Z trio, aren't you?"</p><p>Phoenix blinked. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>Ms. Higgins chuckled. "That's one of the many nicknames we have for Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway. They're good kids. Really good kids." She narrowed her eyes at him in the mirror. "They ARE NOT the type of kids to commit any crimes, understand?"</p><p>He nodded. "I completely understand."</p><p>He got out of the taxi with Mia, Maya, and Pearl following behind him. Once they were all together and had gotten their things, the driver waved goodbye and drove off in the direction of where she had come from. Phoenix glanced back at the house and saw two red-headed boys chasing a brown and white basset hound in their direction, both calling what was apparently the dog's name. "PAL! PAL, GET BACK HERE!!!" One of them yelled and bumped into Maya.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry, ma'am!" He said, backing away from her. "My dog ran out of the house without a leash and we ran after him..." his (apparently) twin brother clasped the leash to the dog's collar and sighed in relief.</p><p>"At least we got him now, Bri." The twin said with a bright smile and gently tugged on the collar. "Come on, Pal."</p><p>Bri turned back to Maya and the others and looked them up and down before frowning and asking "Who are you guys?"</p><p>Phoenix smiled and held out a hand. "My name is Phoenix Wright, and these are my colleagues, Maya Fey, Mia Fey, and Pearl Fey. We're looking for a woman named Cassidy Pinto."</p><p>The boy brightened even more. "Sweet! Well, you're in the right place. I'm Brian Pinto, and Cassidy Pinto is my mom! Bradley and I can take you to her! Come on, Bradley!" </p><p>Brian, followed by his brother and the dog, immediately ran toward the front porch, jumped two stairs at a time, and yanked open the door yelling "MOM, THE LAWYERS ARE HERE!!!"</p><p>Phoenix let out a chuckle as he and his team walked into the house, his eyes glancing at the decorative pictures and art along the entryway. A red-haired, hazel-eyed woman suddenly stepped out of an open doorway and held out her arms to Maya.</p><p>"Maya! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She said.</p><p>Maya laughed delightfully and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Cassidy! It has been way too long, girl!"</p><p>The two separated and Cassidy Pinto turned to welcome the other people there. She held out her hand to Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright, I presume? I'm Cassidy Pinto."</p><p>Phoenix smiled and took her hand. "Yes, that is me. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cassidy."</p><p>She smiled and turned to Mia before blinking in surprise and taking a step back. "Mia? I don't... understand... I saw the news..."</p><p>Mia smiled gently and took her hand. "I will explain when we have time. Now, I understand you called us to help your son and his friends prove their innocence?"</p><p>Cassidy swallowed her shock and nodded. "They're in here." She turned around and called into the room "Gabriel? Our guests are here."</p><p>Phoenix stepped into the living room to see a red-haired, brown-eyed man with his right arm around another red-haired boy with green eyes, a blond haired, blue-eyed boy holding hands with that boy, and a black curly-haired, sapphire eyed girl holding hands with the blond boy. The red-haired boy looked up from the phone in his hands and offered him a shy smile before his eyes widened at the sight of something behind him, probably Mia.</p><p>"Umm..." the boy said. "I don't mean to be rude, but why is one of you clearly DEAD?!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6- Mia Fey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia tells her story. <br/>We finally get to the details.<br/>I'm exhausted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, everyone. I have been having writer's block for the past few days when it comes to my stuff on AO3, so I haven't been able to update any of my works.</p><p>But that's what happens when you're in school, I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia had to admit, this wasn't the best way to tell how you died. But as soon as she finished her story, the three kids stared at her with their mouths open. </p><p>"That's... interesting." Ruth Rose said finally, her eyes blinking in confusion. "Granted, that's not the weirdest thing we've heard in our lives, but it's up on that level."</p><p>Josh winced. "Again, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Mia said with a laugh. "I'm used to it now, as well as everyone else here."</p><p>"Mia's been a huge help in some of our cases." Pearl spoke up.</p><p>Maya smiled and shook her head. "Speaking of cases..."</p><p>The trio looked away from Mia and shared a worried look before Dink turned back to the group and asked "You do think we didn't do it, right?"</p><p>"We do." Phoenix answered. "But we have to convince the judge and jury otherwise."</p><p>Ruth Rose sighed. "Great... most likely the whole thing is a bloody set-up..." The girl dissolved into muttering something about invading aliens and damn criminals before Mia cleared her throat. </p><p>"Ok, so here's what we do have..." she said, sitting on the couch next to them and rifling through her bag before pulling out a file folder and placing it on the table. "The robberies started in Hartford on July 19, 2025-"</p><p>"We're going to stop you right there." Dink interjected. "The three of us were being held by William Afton since June 19, 2025. We weren't in Hartford then."</p><p>"We weren't even in Connecticut then..." Josh said with a small grin.</p><p>Mia gave them a comforting smile. "You see? If we keep at this, we'll prove them wrong in no time!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update more when I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7- Dink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trial begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, please do not criticize me for the trial structure! This is my first fan fiction with writing any lawyers/trials!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dink tucked his shirt into his pants and sighed. Today was the first day of the trial, and he was really nervous. Really, really nervous. If Mr. Wright- sorry, Mr. Phoenix- was able to prove their innocence, they would be able to keep moving forward. If he wasn't...</p><p>Dink shook his head quickly to clear out the dark thoughts in his head and grabbed his hairbrush, running it through his hair before splashing a small amount of water on it and wiping it off with a hand towel.</p><p>He met Lucy at the bathroom door. </p><p>"Hey," She began before her face fell. "They're going to prove you right, right?"</p><p>He smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head and gently leaning against the doorway. "Yeah, they are, Lucy."</p><p>She swallowed before she looked away from him. "What's going to happen if they don't?"</p><p>He felt chills run down his spine, and it wasn't from the water seeping into his skin. "Let's be optimistic, okay?"</p><p>She nodded. "Okay."</p><p>She pulled away from him and smiled tearfully at him before bolting into the bathroom. Dink sighed at his younger sister and walked down the stairs to the dining room, where his dad was flipping omelettes in the kitchen while his mom was talking on the phone with someone, probably Josh's or Ruth Rose's parents. He swallowed his fear and walked over to his dad to help get the plates, when he suddenly said "Dad, I'm nervous. Is this really going to work?"</p><p>His dad put the spatula on the cutting board and turned to him. "Yes, son, it is." He said gravely. "We are going to prove you kids right."</p><p>Dink sensed the "or else..." in his statement and said nothing, instead reaching for the plates and walking back to the dining room table. Lucy came bouncing down a few seconds later, only to stop bouncing as she remembered the thing that was hanging over everyone's heads today: today was the day of the trial. The one that would define whether or not the trio would deserve to move on...</p><p>"Dink, you're shaking the water again." Lucy said. </p><p>Dink blinked and glanced at the vibrating water pitcher, blushing softly. "Sorry."</p><p>He forced himself to calm down, instead sending his nerves into the Indian River nearby, and grabbed an omelette. </p><p>
  <em>'Hey, God? I know I've been asking this a lot over the past few days, but can you please prove our innocence? Please?'</em>
</p><p>XXX</p><p>Dink glanced at himself in the car's rear view mirror and hoped that he looked alright. He started tapping his hands on the side of the car door while looking out the window before his mom looked at him.</p><p>"Dink?" She asked. "We're here."</p><p>He bit back a smart-ass reply and just nodded. Reaching out to Josh and Ruth Rose again, he felt their nerves relax and mentally squeezed their hands. Getting out of the car, he heard the sound of people cheering and calling his name.</p><p>"Whoo-hoo!"</p><p>"Hey, Dink!"</p><p>"Look at that! You'll get through this!"</p><p>"We're here for you, Dink!"</p><p>He froze at the door and looked around. There was Officer Fallon, his grandson Jimmy, Ellie Afton-Chambers and her brothers, Lucky O'Leary, Tommy Tomko, Eddie Carini, Amy Flower, and the other classmates the three had shared (and not shared) in the past. Almost everyone in Green Lawn was here.</p><p>For them.</p><p>He took a deep breath and wiped at his face, trying to stop the tears he knew were there. "Thank you, everyone!" He called out. "I don't know what else to say right now, but thank you!"</p><p>He meant every word of it, especially when he stepped into the courthouse and stared up at the busy building around him. Reality chose to crash down on him at that specific moment, and he wanted to run home, curl up with Josh and Ruth Rose in his bed, and not get out until people proved that this was just a set-up. But no. He was a 16-year-old detective now, and he had a job to do. Josh and Ruth Rose appeared next to him, and the trio reveled in each other's presence before Josh sighed. "Let's just get this over with."</p><p>Together, (like always), they pushed open the doors to the main room to see Phoenix Wright glaring daggers at a man seated at what looked like the prosecution table. Maya Fey saw them and waved them over. </p><p>"Hey, guys! How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Really nervous." Josh answered with relief in his voice. "Who angered Mr. Phoenix?"</p><p>She sighed and hid her face in a hand. "That's Miles Edgeworth, the prosecution's attorney. He and Phoenix have... let's just say that they have a bad rivalry with each other."</p><p>Ruth Rose winced. "Great! More evidence of a set-up!" She exclaimed sarcastically as Mr. Phoenix turned to look at her with a strained smile.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry. I won't let him mess with the facts." He said encouragingly.</p><p>Mr. Edgeworth said something in what was clearly Japanese, because Mr. Phoenix immediately started yelling like an anime character in a video game. Josh just buried his head in his hands. "You don't want to know what they're saying." He muttered.</p><p>Mia shook her head with an exasperated look on her face. "No you don't."</p><p>Someone suddenly announced "All rise for the Honorable Jacques Haddix."</p><p>Dink gulped. <em>/Here we go.../</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, the judge is named for both Brian Jacques and Margaret Peterson Haddix. Both are famous authors I enjoy reading, the former is the author of the "Redwall" series, while the latter is the author of the "Missing" series as well as several other science-fiction series. </p><p>I will not be using elements of either series in this fic.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a chapter! Just an author's note!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here, and I have something to tell you.</p><p>I'm putting this fic on hold for right now, because I will be taking a shot at the Phoenix Wright games/stories in order to get my facts straightened out. I have some knowledge of this fandom, and I hope to make sure that I do the best I can with what I know. </p><p>I have no clue when I'll take this fic up again, but keep an eye out for it!</p><p>&lt;3~Mara Jade</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. UPDATE!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey, everyone. This is Mara Jade, and I have something to say.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have lost interest in this story and will not be continuing it. Mainly because I haven't found time to replay the games, or get any ideas for it. I am very sorry, but I will be continuing the series instead, and hopefully find some inspiration for this again soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do have a (really basic) outline for how the story was going to go and am leaving it here for you all to read. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mara Jade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;3~ Mara Jade</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Outline:</strong>
  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>After the first part of the trial is over, Phoenix goes to Ellie's Diner to get something to drink (and to clear his head). He runs into Miles Edgeworth, the opposing attorney, and they sit down at a table to talk about the trio's innocence. Edgeworth reveals that he took up the case because he also knew the trio were innocent, but wanted to prove it in court as well as stop anyone else who was biased from taking it up and damaging their reputation. Phoenix suddenly gets a Psych-Lock warning and is instantly on alert throughout the rest of the story.</li>
<li>One of the prosecutors has magical affinities and tries to place a Truth Spell on a Bible to get Dink, Josh, or Ruth Rose to say more than they should. It backfires when Mia intervenes and replaces the Bible with another (non-spelled) Bible, and the Wright team realizes that something more is at play.</li>
<li>After two-three days of the trial, the trio are confirmed to be innocent, much to everyone's relief and joy, and everyone leaves the courthouse with the trio's families getting ready to celebrate and the Wright team getting ready to leave.</li>
<li>While the three families are celebrating, the trio step outside to get some fresh air and, well.</li>
<li>They get kidnapped. The story ends there with a transition to a simple classroom where a long ponytailed, reddish-brown-haired girl is facing a green chalkboard. Tears pour down her face as she clutches a notebook in her hands before a girl's voice shouts "Hey, where are you?" The girl stays silent until the girl shouts again "Monika?" <strong>"</strong><strong>Monika!!!"</strong>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another series had begun! I am cranking these ideas out left and right! Let me know if you want me to continue this by leaving comments or kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>